This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. (1) Integrate existing software implemented in C (Monte Carlo simulation) and MATLAB (data processing and image reconstruction) programming languages. (2) Modify the integated software so that it can utilize parallel computing facilities (supercomputers) at PSC, in order to significantly (on the order of 1000) improve computing performance of image reconstruction in free-space in vivo fluorescence tomography.